Sweet Impressions
by SquirrelLuvsPnut
Summary: It wasn't too difficult to win the Earth King over.


The demoness's perfectly manicured black nails raked across the lesser demon girl's cheek as she struck her. Enraged, Unsere beat the cowering girl into the ground until blood bubbled from her mouth. Panting in exhaustion, the demoness barked at another servant. "Clean this fucking mess up!" As the servant complied, the mistress of the house took the time to take a seat and relax a little. Everything was calm again, as calm as things could be in Gehenna. She fixed her black as pitch hair back into place and re-adjusted her human bone choker.

Unsere's peace of mind was shattered when she heard the grand door groan open. It was him. "Guten-tag, meine dear mutti!" A demon man adorned in a tacky lavender tuxedo strode into the room. A single strand of hair stood over his head and curled into a swirl, which bounced whenever he moved. Unsere glared at the visitor. "Mephisto, what the hell are you doing here?" Mephisto smiled, revealing a row of jagged teeth. "Father has told me so much about this king of earth of yours. I thought I'd drop by and say hello to my new little brother."

The demoness crossed her arms and scowled at her lover's older son. Her tongue forked for emphasis as she hissed. "You could not have come at a more inconvenient time. I don't have the patience nor the energy to deal with you. Leave now." Undaunted, Mephisto chuckled. "Why, I wouldn't dream of allowing a delicate flower such as yourself lift a finger for the likes of me, I won t be but a moment."

Her frivolous anger rising, Unsere rose from her seat preparing to throw the bothersome guest out herself. Suddenly a high pitched squeal echoed down the hall followed by tremors and a large crack splitting apart the ground. After the ground had ceased trembling Mephisto laughed long and loud. "His majesty has spoken!" Brushing past the flustered demoness, Mephisto strode into the demon prince's nursery.

A mobile of coal tars hovered above a black ornate bassinet. A shrill cry erupted from the cradle as Mephisto approached. Bemused, the demon peered down and locked eyes with the agitated infant. The baby's ghastly white skin stood out in sheer contrast to the black lacey bastardization of a christening gown he was cloaked in. Most remarkable was a horn erupting right on the top center of the child s skull. The way his dark green hair covered the horn made it appear as though it were a stalk of some sort.

The baby's wrists were bound fast to the bassinet by a chain. The infant s drooping, sleepy eyes twitched in rage as he pulled at the bonds. Mephisto looked back at the child's mother in distaste. "Chains, mutti? Now is that any way to treat such a precious little cherub?" Unsere sneered at her step son. "It's for his own good. He refuses to settle down or to sleep. No one can get near the little brat without causing an earthquake. Worst of all, he bites." No further implications were needed as the demoness folded her arms over her ample chest uncomfortably.

Mephisto looked back down at the little brother who had caused so much trouble. The baby glowered at him, a snarl purring out from his throat. After a few seconds of the staring contest, Mephisto reached into his pocket and pulled out an impossibly large lollipop. All manner of rage ceased once the baby laid eyes on the brightly colored candy. Mephisto twirled it in the air teasingly as the baby's eyes followed it's movements. "Amaimon." Mephisto called. Recognizing his name, the child looked up at the demon in tacky dress.

Mephisto lowered the sugary treat into the cradle, well aware that the action was akin to hand feeding a steak to a Cerberus. "Consider this a gift from your dear older brother." Tentatively, Amaimon's mouth opened to accept the candy. Mephisto placed the sweet circle on to Amaimon's tongue and withdrew his arm. The baby seemed startled by the new taste. His eyes stared widely up at the imposing figure of his older brother as he sucked the sweetness from the candy.

Unsere stood in stunned silence as the baby that had so viciously bit her mere hours before suckled on his lollipop in complete contentment. The infant's eyes began to droop even as Mephisto, reached down and patted his head. Amaimon opened his eyes once more as he watched his brother smile before turning away to leave the room. Mephisto snickered as he left. "You can catch more little demons with sugar, mutti!"


End file.
